My Guardian
by indigobutterfly
Summary: It all happened with a chase. The Librarians and their Guardian were trying to retrieve a magical artifact with incredible powers. A very important piece for the Library.


_Hello, everyone! This is my first story inspired by The Librarians, and I hope you'll like it._  
 _I apologize for any kind of mistake, English is not my native language, but I try my best._

 **My Guardian.**

It all happened with a chase.  
The Librarians and their Guardian were trying to retrieve a magical artifact with incredible powers. A very important piece for the Library. Thanks a to a now well-oiled team work, they succeeded in doing that.  
They still had to face the tribe who was supposed to protect the artifact. They weren't ready to let them go without a fight.

Flynn left the artifact in Cassandra's hands, and she was being protected by their friends.  
Eve was constantly trying to keep an eye on her, but the tribe's members were numerous and menacing.  
One moment later, and Eve heard Cassandra's scream. One of their enemies was tearing the magical object out of her hands. Eve shouted to Cassandra to let it go, it wasn't worth her safety, but Cassandra wasn't ready to give up. Unfortunately, her opponent had the better of her. He grabbed the artifact, and the recoil caused her to lose her balance.  
Behind her, there was just empty space, and under it, a river's rapids.  
Eve saw Cassandra falling as if everything was happening in slow motion. She saw the terror in her Librarian's eyes, she had tried to fight with all her strength.  
The Guardian wasted no time. She jumped right into the river, right behind Cassandra. She managed to reach her just as she was succumbing. The river's rapids were implacable. Eve managed to bring Cassandra nearby the river's edge, she made her hold a branch from the dense vegetation.  
In the meantime, Flynn, Jacob, and Ezekiel managed to free themselves from the tribe's attack. They had lost the magical artifact, but that didn't matter. Only Cassandra's well-being mattered in that moment.  
Jacob reached for Cassandra, he took her safely in his arms, helped by Ezekiel. Flynn, in the meanwhile, tried to reach for Eve, who was exhausted. For a moment, their hands almost touched, but the rapids had the better of her. Flynn screamed her name and jumped right in the water behind her. He grabbed her, from under the water. The Librarian saw a point of the river's edge that looked good enough to save himself and his Guardian.  
Jacob, sensing his intentions, reached that point and helped Flynn and Eve. Ezekiel held Cassandra, who was still under shock.

Eve was unconscious. Flynn gave her artificial respiration, screaming inside of himself that she couldn't leave him right now. Right when they were all together again, now that they were planning on taking that vacation together.  
Cassandra was watching, stunned, her friend. Her Guardian. This wasn't happening. It was not possible.  
After a few seconds, Eve started coughing, trying to breathe in some air. She was alive! Flynn took her in his arms and held her close to him. The Guardian was once again safe.

Back to the annex, Jenkins took care of his girls. A hot tea, his comfort.  
Eve was back full force, already planning a way to get the artifact back. Flynn, albeit happy that his ivincible Guardian was safe and sound, decided that the artifact could wait. They would try again, eventually. With a good plan.  
How much was he changing... Wait? A plan? He was really changing!  
Cassandra was still silent, watching Eve. Suddenly, she stood up and ran in her Guardian's arms. She couldn't hold the tears any longer. Eve kept her in her arms, and let her cry. As abruptly as she started, she stopped. Cassandra was now watching Eve.  
"You can't be our Guardian, or I can't be a Librarian anymore".  
Eve was about to interrupt her, but Cassandra was faster.  
"I know it's your job. I know that the Library chose you to protect us. But I can't live knowing that I could cause your death, not any longer. Maybe being a Librarian is not my destiny, after all. Maybe I am better off doing something else. I just know I can't accept the risk of losing you, for a fault that is mine. I cannot accept that!"  
She stormed outside the annex with the same rapidity of her speech. Eve wanted to follow her, but Jenkins stopped her. Cassandra was better off alone, for the moment.

Eve looked at Flynn, then at Jacob, and Ezekiel. What was she supposed to do?

The sun was high in the sky. Its warmth was comforting.  
Eve found Cassandra huddled under a tree, reading.  
"Looks interesting", she said to her Librarian.  
"Mathematical Philosophy, I am loving it!", replied Cassandra, with that sparkle in her eyes Eve knew all too well.  
"Ugh. I already have a headache." Eve shrugged.  
Cassandra chuckled.  
"May I sit down?"  
Cassandra smiled.  
Eve took her hand.  
"You don't have to be worried about me. You don't have to feel guilty. It's true, this is my job. Protect you and the guys. But how many times you were the ones protecting me? We are a team. And I will always jump after you, to save you, Cassandra. I will jump after you as your Guardian, as your friend. I have never lived for so long with the same people, as I am doing with you all. Never. Neither with my family. I have chosen this job. I know what I might face. But I have chosen it, I have chosen you. If you stepped back from being a Librarian, you would hurt me more, more than any risk I am willing to face for you. You are a strong woman, brave, incredibly intelligent, and I have to protect everything that you are. You understand that?"  
Cassandra tried to hold the tears back, she managed only to nod, and to let Eve wrap her in her arms once again.  
She had never felt so safe as when she was in Eve's arms. In her Guardian's arms. It was like being inside a warm nest, a nest she would have loved never to leave.

Guardian and Librarian stayed like that, in silence for a while.

"You want to go back to the annex with me? Jenkins has prepared a cake with extracts from I don't know which kind of flowers, and he swears it's his best cake yet". Eve winked to Cassandra.  
She set her friend free from her hug, she stood up and held out her hand. Cassandra took it, and together they walked back to the annex, to their home.

Cassandra envisioned a beautiful afternoon: Jenkins cooking, Jacob and Ezekiel fighting for the last piece of cake, Flynn offering his piece to Eve.  
That was her place, with her special little family. If Eve was ready to sacrifice her life for that family, so was she.


End file.
